Merpeople Miracle
by Only-A-Minor-Threat
Summary: Rose Weasley thinks her parents know everything. After one particular revelation, she has some questions she wants answered. ONE-SHOT.


((((A/N: Hey guys! This is a little number that I wrote while I was in school. Study hall is boring sooo…I needed something to do, haha. I wrote it quickly so it might be sloppy but hopefully you'll like it! I got this idea like…a week ago so I decided to write the fic, thinking maybe some of my regular readers might like to read something from me that isn't about Fred. xD Don't get me wrong, I know you guys love him, but I decided to change things up a bit. But What If will be continued so…I'm just taking a tiny break from it. I'll update soon, though.

Alright, read and hopefully enjoy!))))

**Merpeople Miracle**

Sitting on the couch under a few warm blankets, Ron and Hermione have their arms around each other and they are watching silently as the fire crackles. The only sounds in the room are the occasional loud snaps and pops of the flames and the ticking of the large grandfather clock that sits in the left corner of the room.

They don't hear the small, quiet footsteps until they fall short just a few feet away from them. Glancing to his right, Ron smiles as he sees his daughter standing there quietly, a set and expectant look on her skinny face.

Rose Weasley stands tall and proud in her long pink nightgown with a small brown teddy bear clutched to her chest. Her frizzy ginger hair falls to the small of her back and her wide brown eyes search her parent's faces, a curious look hidden in them. Ron thinks her eyes give her that intelligent look about her.

"Oh, Rose, what're you doing out of bed?" Hermione asks softly, her eyes kind.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where babies come from." Rose gets straight to the point, a quality which, Ron thinks, she didn't exactly inherit from him.

At first, neither Ron nor Hermione can say a thing. They stare at one another, their expressions bewildered. They surely weren't expecting _that_.

Hermione smiles inwardly as she realizes where Rosie is getting this from. She was probably confused and intrigued by the announcement made by Harry and Ginny about their expectance for a third child. She glances over at Ron and sees how stunned he is; she knows this is not going to end well.

"Well?" Rose asks impatiently, her eyes moving back from face to face.

"I-I…um…well, you see…" Ron stutters, unable to utter a full sentence.

"You are…you are brought down from the sky on the…back of a dragon!" Hermione ends this sentence in a squeaky, high-pitched voice. She sees the incredulous look Ron throws at her and she nods her head in the direction of their mantelpiece.

Glancing over, Ron sees a rather large photograph embedded in a colorful frame. The photograph captures the moment after the first task in their fourth year. It was the moment after he and Harry were able to settle their differences. They are standing outside the medical tent with matching expressions of joy and relief. Their smiles are so large and bright Ron is sure they rival Gilderoy Lockhart's.

You can see Hermione in the background sobbing into her scarf. Far behind her, you can also see a large Green Welsh dragon being lead out of the arena.

The photo was taken by either Fred or George after they "borrowed" Colin Creevey's camera. At the time Ron wasn't sure which twin took it, but now he's sure that it was Fred. Smiling sadly, he focus's his gaze back onto his daughter.

"Y-yeah and…the baby is actually brought in a golden egg!" He says with as much enthusiasm as he can muster, after seeing the golden egg encased in Harry's arms in the photo.

Rose was looking a little skeptical and Hermione curses her gene pool.

"Really? Where's mine, then?"

Ron looks over at his wife for help and Hermione answers quickly, "Oh, it actually disappeared after a few days. We misplaced it and haven't seemed to find it since."

Rose still looks unconvinced but she shrugs it off and smiles.

"How big are the eggs?" She asks curiously.

"I…I guess it depends on the size of the baby." Hermione says, feeling more confident with the situation.

"How big was mine?"

Ron glances back and forth between his daughter and Hermione, looking awkward yet a little less stressed.

"Rather big, Rosie." He says, a joking smile present on his face.

Rose gives him an intense stare yet the corners of her mouth are twitching. She skips to the couch, places herself in her mother's laps and looks up at her with those big brown eyes.

"What happens next?"

Ron looks back at the picture and thinks that he can play off of this Triwizard tournament thing a little longer.

"You're, um…you're passed to the uh…Merpeople and they inspect you to see if you're a healthy baby." He says, not even wanting to know how ridiculous that sounded.

Rose's eyes grow wide but not exactly with fear, rather with glee. Hermione knows why; right now Rose thinks that Merpeople are women with long, flowing golden locks of hair and round sparkling blue eyes with a fish's tail. That is how they are portrayed in the Fairy Tale book she and Ron had bought her. The "Merpeople" have always been Rosie's favorite characters in the books.

"R-really? And I passed?" She whispers in disbelief.

"Of course you passed, Sweetie." Ron says and kisses her lightly on the head. Rose simply beams with pride.

"What…what happens if you don't pass?" She asks, eyes wide with anticipation.

Ron glances back at Hermione. He hadn't really thought of that.

Hermione shares the look with him but clears her throat and looks back at Rosie.

"Most babies pass, honey, but if you don't you're sent back up with the dragon and cared for until you're perfectly healthy."

Rose looks relieved and she smiles shyly up at her parents. "Wow, I can't believe I _passed_."

Hermione smiles sadly; she hates lying to her daughter but she thinks Rose doesn't need to know the truth just yet. They'll wait; it'll happen in due time.

Ron grins at what Rose says. "We didn't doubt that you would pass. But it was still amazing. We call you…our, um…our Merpeople Miracle."

Ron doesn't _dare _look at Hermione because he knows how much she wants to laugh at him right now. Yet the look of amazement on his little daughter's face is enough to make up for it.

Rose is still smiling but she climbs off her mother's lap and clears her throat, getting down to business. She has a determined look on her face.

"I was also wondering if I could have a baby sister. I think she should be here tomorrow and I really think she should be pretty like Mommy."

Before they have a chance to react, Rose kisses them both on the cheek quickly and shoots back up the stairs, her teddy bear pressed close to her chest. It was like she didn't want them to have a chance to say no. They don't speak until they hear the small click of her door.

"Our _Merpeople Miracle_?" Hermione sputters out while laughing.

"Oh, be quiet." Ron has a bashful smile on his face. "I can't think that fast."

"I can tell." Hermione grins, wrapping her hand in his.

Looking around the corner quickly, and making sure Rosie isn't standing there listening, Ron turns to his wife and grins slyly.

"So, let's work on giving her that little sister, shall we?"

**Fin**

((((A/N: So, did you guys like it?? I think it was a tiny bit cheesy in the middle but I really had no other idea how to explain it. I just liked the idea of Ron and 'Mione playing off the photograph a little bit. I hope I described the photo well enough. And if there are any mistakes, please let me know! Also, I did that little Fin thing at the end to seperate the end of the story from the author's note. I hate how you put lines and symbols in to seperate pieces of your chapters, but they NEVER show up! Fanfiction never puts them in there! It's ridiculous.

Review please, if you will.))))


End file.
